Devices such as cameras and cell phones having camera capability use a flash source to produce a light output to enable a picture to be taken. Such devices typically have one or more flash diodes, actually LEDs (light emitting diodes), that emit white light when fired. The flash diode firing current is supplied from a voltage source, such as a lithium ion battery, that is carried by the camera or cell phone.